leugimfandomcom-20200213-history
Kronira
Kronira Skullgrinder is an elder warrior of the Horde with a series of health problems that utterly destroyed the iron patience she had in her youth. History Her health took a dire blow from aging, wielding her weapon and standing her original plate armor's weight became an incredibly hard burden, to the point she had to wear lighter, leather armor so that she may focus on properly holding her weapons. Also due to this same problem, she rarely left Orgrimmar to fight as her limbs were, and still are, becoming more rigid, which troubles her so deeply she developed anger-management problems that may be fatal for her already compromised state. Thus, she spent most of her time at the city, either roaming around or practicing at target dummies, only fighting when it was extremely necessary. A Son's Grief See: A Son's Grief Kronira was at Orgrimmar, cheering at the ten Kor'kron who marched victoriously after a special operation against Alliance forces at Kalimdor. She was approached by a curious Leugim, who wished to know who the golden-black armored orcs were, which was enough to burst her almost non-existant patience and nearly punch the Forsaken, but she eventually composed herself and answered his question, then aggressively dismissed him, claiming that his stench was compelling her to vomit rivers. Escalation With the Kor'kron keeping a progressively tighter hold on Orgrimmar's inhabitants, specifically the non-orcs and orcs who'd oppose the idea, Kronira abandoned her life at Orgrimmar and took refuge at Razor Hill, having preferred to side with the rebels due to the friends in other races she made over the years. As before, she didn't leave Razor Hill much due to her troubled health, but unleashed her frustrations on the battlefield at Northern Barrens when escorting some caravans to Durotar. Siege of Orgrimmar Unable to hold her warrior spirit any longer, Kronira joined the Darkspear Rebellion's forces entering Orgrimmar as soon as the Iron Juggernaut was defeated, her eyes glowing red as she forced her old body to fight with as much prowess and strength as she did in her youth, brutally hacking and slashing as many loyalists as he could. She performed surprisingly well for someone in her condition, going as far as the first hall of the Inner Sanctum, where she suffered a heart attack from the herculean effort and fell to the ground. She nearly died from it and the loyalists tried to seize the opportunity to finish her, however, she was found by Bojo Kegpaw and Mizaia, who fended off the enemies and then brought her to a safer corner. After her wounds were tended to by Bojo's healing chi abilities while Mizaia channeled energy into a portal for Razor Hill, Kronira was then brought back to Razor Hill and laid to rest over a bed at the inn, the pandaren duo returning to the sanctum through the portal. She remained in some sort of comatose throughout the rest of the conflict, only waking up two days later after it's end. When questioning her Darkspear friends about the outcome of the siege, she was pleased to know of the rebellion's victory, but slightly frustrated that she wasn't able to stay until its end, however, this thought was rapidly dismissed by those who saw her in action, remarking how well she performed. With her friends and companions comforting her for how her health held her back in such a key moment of the conflict, Kronira made her way back to Orgrimmar with them, where she helped clean and repair the city. After this, she resumed her former life. Category:Female characters Category:Horde characters Category:Orcs Category:Warriors